Teen Titans: A Different Kind of Shape Shifter
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: What if instead of Beast Boy a different green headed shape shifter was a founding member of the Titans?
1. A Boy, His Mask, and a Bunch of Aliens

A Different Kind of Shape Shifter

The Mask and all related characters belong to Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema. Teen Titans and all related characters belong to DC Comics

Authors Note: This is the result of watching The Mask with my Dad, followed by watching Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo with my little sister. Basically this is a what if story loosely following the plot of the episode "Go!" which showed the formation of the team. The what if being: What if The Mask was a founding Titan instead of Beast Boy? This may end up never being finished, but if I do keep going it will probably end up being me rewriting the episodes and adding Mask instead of BB.

Chapter 1: A Boy, His Mask, and a Whole Bunch of Aliens!

It was night time in Jump City. An antique store was just robbed and the crook who did it ran down the sidewalk. He was pleased with himself, coming to Jump City was the best thing he ever did! The place had no resident superheroes so it was a criminal paradise! As he ran down the street something tied his feet up causing him he fall over dropping his bag. He he untied himself and looked to see The Boy Wonder himself, Robin! Thinking quickly the crook reached into his bag and threw a wooden mask at the teen who swatted it away as he gave chase.

Several minutes later a boy walked down the sidewalk. He was reading a Looney Tunes comic, chuckling to himself, not paying any particular attention to where he was going. He soon found himself tripping over something. He looked around and all he saw was a green wooden mask. He got up and grabbed the mask, eyeing it. He felt strangely drawn to it and had a powerful urge to put it on. He was snapped back to reality when a voice from down the street called,

"Well if it isn't little Stanley Ipkiss! Your over due for your weekly beating from Johnny Rancid!" Said a man surrounded by a gang. Stanley ran into an alley clutching the mask fiercely as he jumped into a dumpster to hide, but was inevitably discovered and beaten to a pulp. After the gang had their fun they left a bloody and beaten Stanley lying in the alley. He slowly got up and looked in the dumpster searching for the mask. He found it and again was struck with the the urge to wear it. He muttered to himself,

"I'd love to get back at those guys." He slowly put the mask up to his face as the green wood began to stretch around his head. He quickly pulled it away and stared at it. He could feel a power still surging from the mask. 'Power' he thought. He put the mask up to his face again, the wood stretching around his head as he began spinning in a green tornado. When he stopped he was dressed in a dark blue leather jacket, white gloves, red shirt with green stripes, yellow pinstriped pants, and green and black dress shoes[1].

"S-s-s-smoking! I could get used to that!" he said in a crazed voice. He walked down the alley and as he passed a window he saw his reflection. His head stayed in place looking at his new visage, as he body kept walking stretching his neck. His body snapped back to normal as he continued to stare at himself. His head had grown 3x larger and was now green, bald, had large eyes, and teeth that were the size of playing cards! leaned closer rubbing his chin before announcing,

"I LIKE IT!" He then heard Johnny Rancid's gang across the street and an inhumanly wide smile grew on his green face. He casually walked over to to them. Johnny Rancid walked up to him and drew a knife asking,

"Hey pal, you got the time?" Stanley looked at his watch and replied,

"Hmm, it's about 5 seconds before I honk your nose and pull your underpants over your head!" After a few seconds a Coo Coo Clock bird sprang from Stanley's watch as he honked Rancid's nose, and gave him an atomic wedgie before running into an alley laughing like a maniac. Rancid fixed his underwear and yelled,

"GET HIM!" He and his gang ran into the alley the green faced loon ran into. They went to the end and suddenly a many colored lights came from nowhere and their was Stanley now dressed like a carnival worker standing in a booth.

"Hurry, hurry! Step right up and get a balloon animal! I got something for you son!" Stanley said talking like a salesman to a gang member as he took an orange balloon and shaped it.

"We have a giraffe! Now step away son you bother me!" He said as he handed the punk the balloon. He then turned to Johnny Rancid and took out a pink balloon shaped it into a dog.

"Here we go, a French Poodle!" He began to hand Rancid the balloon animal then popped with a needle and said,

"Sorry son the dog was rabid had to put it down." He then grabbed a black balloon, twisting it and twirling it, and said,

"Now time for my personal favorite..." ,The balloon then took the shape of a machine gun, "A TOMMY GUN!" He then began firing wildly making the gang run off. Stanley ate a banana and threw the peel in front of Rancid, making him fall flat on his back. Stanley walked closer with the machine gun, laughing threateningly. He stood over the quivering punk who was crying shamelessly and pleading for his life. Stanley pulled the trigger and a custard cream pie came out smacking the pathetic excuse for a human being in the face. He wiped the pie from his face as the green headed maniac began laughing, and passed out. Stanley spun around changing his clothes back to their original multi-colored look. He began walking down the alley and said to himself,

"This is incredible! With these powers I could be, dramatic pause, A SUPERHERO!" He reached into his jacket and pulled out a full length mirror looking at his attire, which was what some people if not everyone would call a fashion disaster! After a few moments he said,

"Well, got the look down! Now for a name!" He paced back and forth trying to come up with a name,

"Big Head[2]? No. Big Green Head? No." Suddenly he noticed an old Halloween mask in a garbage can and said,

"WAIT! A mask gave me this power! So henceforth I shall be known as...GEORGE! No wait, THE MASK!" He then noticed a large rocket crash into downtown Jump City. He smiled and speed off towards the commotion.

When The Mask reached the site of the crash he saw Robin fighting an orange girl! His jaw literally hit the ground and his tongue rolled onto the pavement as his eyes bugged out!

"I'm in love!" He said dreamily as small hearts circled his head. Then the orange girl grabbed Robin and kissed him! The hearts then shattered as Mask said,

"GASP! A love triangle!" The orange girl then threw Robin into a dumpster and continued rampaging.

"They broke up! Now I can get on the rebound!" Mask said as he ran towards the alien girl and began trying to woo her. He changed into a Frenchman and said in a very bad French accent,

"Oh my darling let us make sweet music together!" The alien girls hands glowed and blasted him into a building. He climbed out, back in his regular clothes and said,

"She digs me!" The alien girl then threw a bus at him but it was caught by a large man in a hoodie. The Mask looked at the guy as he threw the bus away. The girl then blasted the stranger revealing that he was half robot! Robin then got back in the fight as the alien girl turned her attention back to him. The Mask stared at the man who then yelled at him,

"YEAH I'M A CYBORG! WHAT OF IT?" The Mask the pulled a large camera out of his pants pocket and said,

"Neat!" as the camera flashed dazing the Cyborg in front of him. The alien then fired another blast toward them but it was blocked by a dark energy shield. Both looked over and saw a pale girl in a dark blue cloak. Mask then said,

"It's a regular Playboy Mansion around here!" This earned him a glare from the hooded girl. The alien girl then yelled and flew off. Robin walked up and said,

"Thanks for trying to help but this fight isn't over yet." He introduced himself to the Cyborg and goth girl. Finally Robin looked at Mask and asked,

"And who are you?" Mask smiled and replied,

"I thought you'd never ask!" Mask then ran into the middle of the street as a spotlight came from nowhere and shined down on him as he began to sing while shape shifting rapidly,

_"I…gotcha with my winning smile,_

_I'm a living lesson in flare and style,_

_You just can't help but stare at my savoir flare._

_I'm new bo-decko,_

_roman grecko, ro coco, beroco,_

_bebop..uh…hip-hop, uh…flip-flop._

_SOMEBODY STOP ME!_

_Pretty, viridian faces like mine…_

_Don't come a dime a dozen,_

_I STAND OUT IN A CROWD!_

_Babe, when they made me,_

_Yeah, they broke the MOLD!_

_Wholesome and kind,_

_State and refined,_

_TOTALLY OUT OF MY MIND!_

_Aaaa…rch villains and ne'er do wells_

_Had better learn to decorate prison cells._

"_Green goes with anything if they ask, see?"_

_But there's one last thing I gotta sing about._

_Open up wide and really SHOUT!_

_OHHH, LOOK OUT!_

_I AM THE MASK!" _

Everyone just stared at the clearly deranged individual in front of them as more explosions made them rush toward the destruction.

**So how was that? If you like I'll do more!**

**1. This was the basic design of The Mask when he first appeared in comics.**

**2. This was what The Mask was called in the comic before he was renamed.**


	2. I Came I Saw I Got Blowed Up!

A Different Kind of Shape Shifter

The Mask and all related characters belong to Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema. Teen Titans and all related characters belong to DC Comics

Chapter 2: I Came. I Saw. I Got Blowed Up!

Following the trail of destruction, the band of heroes found the alien girl inside a movie theater raiding the concession stand, eating candy bars still in the wrappers. The Mask zoomed behind the counter now dressed in a concession worker uniform and asked,

"Welcome to Plaza Theaters! What would like?" The orange girl yelled in an alien language and was about to blast him before he said,

"Okay one large soda.." ,He then threw a 10 foot tall cup at her which she caught, "Aaaaand 1 large popcorn!" he continued as he handed her a 7 foot tall bowl. Everyone stood in shock, even the alien girl was having a hard time wrapping her head around this.

"Would you like real flavored imitation butter on that?" The Mask asked the clearly confused girl. She nodded as if she understood him.

"Great!" The Mask replied as he pulled up a fire house and sprayed her with imitation butter knocking her through a wall. He then jumped out from behind the stand and yelled,

"BUT WHATS A MOVIE WITHOUT TAFFY?" As he grabbed a handful from his pocket and in zoomed around the butter covered alien in a green blur until her entire body was in a wad of taffy.

"Thank you and please enjoy your movie!" The Mask said as he spun back into his regular clothes. The alien girl then growled and said in plain english,

"I am a princess of Tameran! I will never be a slave to the Gordainians! I refuse to call Gordain home!" Robin walked up and said,

"We don't know what Gordainians are we were just trying to stop you from damaging the city. And your on Earth." The girl then stopped struggling to get free from her candy restraints as she said,

"I am sorry. I was traded to the Gordainians to forge a peace treaty with them." Robin looked sympathetically at the girl as he cut her free. Suddenly a hoard of lizard men burst through the wall.

"We have come for the girl!" Robin stepped in front of her as he drew bo-staff and said,

"She isn't going anywhere with you!" The lead Lizard man yelled,

"YES SHE IS!" The Mask then walked up to him and yelled back,

"Oh, NO SHE'S NOT!" The leader looked down at him and replied,

"OH YES SHE IS!"

"OH NO SHE'S NOT!"

"OH YES SHE IS!"

"OH NO SHE'S NOT!"

"OH YES SHE IS!"

"OH YES SHE IS!"

"OH NO SHE'S NOT!"

"OH YES SHE IS!"

"OH NO SHE'S NOT!"

The leader then grabbed The Mask and yelled at him,

"LISTEN TO ME YOU GREEN FACED HUMAN! I AM A GORDAINIAN COMMANDER AND I SAY WE ARE NOT TAKING THAT GIRL!" He dropped Mask who then put his hands in his pockets and kicked the dirt saying,

"Aw shucks! You win." The Commander laughed and began to walk away until one of his troops tapped him on the shoulder and whispered to him. The Commander then roared in anger and ordered his troops to lock weapons on The Mask. The Mask screamed as his eye's bugged out and his tongue and skull came out of his mouth. He then smiled and jumped forward and said,

"Hit it!" Spotlights came from nowhere and Mariachi music started playing. The Mask spun around and was dressed in a blue frilly shirt, white pants, and wore a black sombrero. He began shaking maracas and began to sing and dance,

"They call me Cuban Pete.  
>I'm the king of the rumba beat.<br>When I play the maracas I go chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom  
>Yes sir, I'm Cuban Pete. I'm the craze of my native street.<br>When I start to dance, everything goes chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom  
>The senoritas they sing and they swing with terampero-<br>It's very nice, so full of spice.  
>And when they dance in they bring a happy ring that era keros-<br>Singin' a song, all the day long.  
>So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete<br>And I'll teach you to chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom."

He then waved his hands at a female soldier and she began to sing uncontrollably

"He's really a modest guy, although he's the hottest guy  
>In Havana, in Havana!" The Mask then grabbed her and danced as the rest of the soldiers began dancing<p>

"Si, sinorita I know that you would like to chicky-boom-chick

It's very nice, so full of spice.  
>I'll place my hand on your hip, and if you will just give me your hand<br>Then we shall try - just you and I. I-yi-yi!  
>So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete<br>And I'll teach you chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom!"

He then formed a conga line leading the soldiers outside. The music then changed to jazz as the soldiers began swing dancing. The Mask started scatting as the song finished,

"Shake Your Booty, Daddy, Wow!  
>See ya!" He then sped off leaving the soldiers dazed and confused. When he reached the others they were on top of a building.<p>

"HA HA! That was fun!" Cyborg had to ask,

"How do you do that!" Mask looked at him with his trademark smile and replied,

"Do what? Get my teeth so white?" Cyborg was at his wits end and yelled,

"ALL THE LOONEY TUNES STUFF! THE SPINNING, THE CHANGING CLOTHES EVERY 5 SECONDS, THE PULLING STUFF OUT OF NOWHERE!" Raven interjected and said,

"He's wearing The Mask of Loki." This caught everyone's attention as Raven continued,

"Loki was the Viking God of Chaos and Mischief. He crafted the mask and sent to Earth to create chaos for his amusement. The mask gives the one who wears it a portion of Loki's power. It brings out the wearers inner self, along with Loki's crazed tendencies. Fortunately thought it's only as dangerous as the wearer." Cyborg grabbed the green loon and tried to take his mask and put an end to his annoyance, but his head just stretched like rubber.

"Only the wearer can take it off." Raven said. Cyborg let the living cartoon go. Mask dusted his jacket off and said,

"Really? Well I'm having way to much fun to take this off!" Everyone just stared at the giggling maniac before them, but their attention was soon directed to an isalnd in the bay where a giant rocket stood. A large hologram of a Gordaining appeared and announced,

"If the Tameranian girl is not brought to us within 3 Earth hours we will destroy the planet!" The Mask just smiled and said,

"These morons just don't know when to quit!" He then gave a Woody Woodpecker laugh and zipped off towards the island, leaving a smoke cloud in the shape of him.

Everyone headed in the same direction. While when they reached the island Mask was terrorizing the alien troops with a giant mallet laughing maniacally. Robin said as he ran up the beach,

"He reminds me of a certain clown." Everyone was outside fighting except for the King of the Gordainians. Soon the team of heroes noticed that The Mask was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the King came out yelling,

"BACK TO THE SHIP! RETREAT! RETREAT!" Everyone did so as the King continued,

"YOU CAN HAVE THE GIRL JUST KEEP THIS MANIAC AWAY FROM ME!" He said as he threw The Mask out of his ship and blasted off. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief until they noticed a bomb strapped to Mask's back. Thinking quickly Mask grabbed it and swallowed it, letting explode inside him as his stomach stretched out. He belched flame and said in an Italian accent,

"Oh that's'a one spicey meat'a ball'a!" Earning him a looks of disgust and surprise. The sun was rising and Robin walled up to the orange girl and said,

"We never got your name." The alien girl turned and said,

"In your language it would be Starfire." Robin replied,

"Welcome to Earth Starfire." The Mask then came up and said,

"Yes welcome! Now how about I show you the town? We'll dance at the Coco Bongo and eat taco's all night long!" Starfire blushed and said,

"That sounds interesting. I shall think about it." Mask smiled his trade mark smile and danced around happily. Cyborg looked at the sunrise and said,

"Sure is nice out here. Someone outta build a house here." The Mask over heard this and twirled around turning into a construction worker and zipped around in a green blur grabbing the hundreds of large hunks of shrapnel from the battle and went to the middle of the island and made a giant green tornado with hammering, sawing and drilling sounds coming from inside it. Then the tornado stopped and The Mask ran up to the rest, still dressed as a construction said in a thick Brooklyn accent,

"Yo! I got you house here!" Everyone was yet again rendered speechless at the power of this green faced clown. He had managed to take useless hunks of metal and made them into a giant tower in the shape of a T.

"Hey! We got the awesome house. LET'S FORM A SUPERHERO TEAM!" The Mask exclaimed. Everyone looked around at each other and agreed. The Mask was even happier if that was possible, he then said,

"Great! Now all we need is a theme song!" Everyone face-palmed, minus Starfire who seemed to enjoy his singing as he began,

"When there's trouble you know who to call, Teen Titans  
>From their tower they can see it all, Teen Titans<br>When there's evil on the attack  
>You can rest knowing they got your back<br>'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

Teen Titans, Go

With their super powers they unite, Teen Titans  
>Never met a villian that they liked, Teen Titans<br>They've got the bad guys on the run  
>They'll never stop 'til their job gets done<br>'Cause when the world is losing all control

Teen Titans, Go

Teen Titans, Go

If your heart is black you better watch out  
>You can not escape the team<br>When they catch you there won't be any doubt  
>You've been beaten by the teen...<br>Beaten by the teen...

T E E N T I T A N S Teen Titans, let's go  
>T E E N T I T A N S Teen Titans, let's go<br>T E E N T I T A N S Teen Titans, let's go  
>T E E N T I T A N S Teen Titans, let's GO!" Robin said to himself<p>

"Teen Titans? I like it!"

**Okay! That's part 1. Expect more!**


	3. Academy Brats

A Different Kind of Shape Shifter

The Mask and all related characters belong to Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema. Teen Titans and all related characters belong to DC Comics.

Chapter 3: Academy Brats

It had been 5 weeks since the Teen Titans formed and they had made quite the impression in Jump City, well The Mask made the biggest impression. For the first 2 weeks every time they arrived at a crime he started singing the theme song he came up with for them. That soon stopped however when Cyborg threatened to burn Mask's comic book collection. The Mask was walking around town looking for something fun to do. He soon came across a large harry guy and a little kid with a high-tech backpack robbing an ATM. The Mask smiled widely as he found his entertainment. The Mask ran up to the duo, and asked casually,

"Hey whatcha ya doing?" The little bald kid yelled at him,

"WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE YOU BUTT MUNCHING SCUZZ BUCKET!" The Masked turned into a southern belle and replied,

"Oh me, oh my I have never heard such fowl language!" And slapped the boy upside the head with a purse. The Mask changed back to normal as the hairy behemoth walked up to him and said,

"HEY! Do you know who we are?" The Mask replied,

"The illegitimate children of Lex Luthor and Bigfoot?" The big one growled and punched Mask into a building. The partners in crime then walked toward a super store to continue their looting. The Mask climbed out of the building and said,

"Of course they realize this means war!". The big hairy one was in the electronics department trying out the 3D TV's that were showing a horror movie. The Mask smiled wickedly as he zipped over. The hairy guy laughed as he said,

"I gotta take one of these! It's like I'm in the movie!" Suddenly he found himself in the boiler room from the film. He then heard children singing,

"1,2 Masky's coming for you,

3,4 Better lock your door!" Scared stiff he turned and screamed when he saw a green faced Freddy Kruger who said,

"Why are ya screamin'? I haven't given you a wedgie yet!" The green faced slasher stretched his arm and gave the hairy criminal a wedgie, claws poking through his underwear. The next thing he knew he was back in the store, underwear over his head. He looked through the claw marks on his underpants as The Mask came up and exclaimed,

"If you're wedgied in the dream, YOUR WEDGIED FOR REAL!" The green headed lunatic ran off laughing. The large criminal gave chase and yelled,

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE MAMMOTH!" He then came across a blonde girl in the woman's department. Mammoth walked up to her and said,

"Hey lady you seen a green whacko run by here?" The lady turned and gave him a big sloppy kiss. He looked at HER and saw it was The Mask! Mammoth was fuming now and threw a punch at The Mask, who was now dressed as a baseball catcher and blocked the blow with a large catchers mitt, The Mask was throw into a wall form the force of the hit but got up and said,

"That the old pepper boy! That's the old pepper!" Mammoth roared in rage, when looked around he didn't see The Mask anywhere. The Mask then yelled from the other side of the the store,

"HEY LAUGHING BOY!" Mammoth charge down the the store, but was soon sliding on motor oil headed straight for The Mask who was ready to strike with a large frying pan. Mammoth slid straight into the pan and went out like a light. The Mask laughed and said,

"Well so much for Tweedle Dumb, now for Tweedle Dumber!" The Mask sped off to take care of the little brat.

"HEY MAMMOTH! DID YA FIND THAT CRUD SNIFFER YET?" The little loud mouth yelled out. A mammoth skeleton then dropped down on him. The Mask came up dressed as a paleontologist and said,

"WOW! I've never seen such an intact specimen!" The little crook blasted himself free with lasers and chased the living cartoon through the store. Soon he lost the whack job in the sports department.

"COME ON OUT YOU DIRTY, ROTTEN, BOOT LICKER!" The Mask then jumped out dressed as a football coach, and said,

"ALRIGHT! We got a to get ready for the big game! You look like a little kid! GIVE ME 1,000 JUMPING JACKS!" The Mask blew a whistle and the short tempered kid began uncontrollably doing as instructed. After 30 minutes Mask was getting bored and left, but nor before having the little techno-baby do 4,000 push ups.

**Yes I left out Jinx but I like her to much to put through the insanity that is The Mask!**


	4. Sister is a Four Letter Word

A Different Kind of Shape Shifter

The Mask and all related characters belong to Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema. Teen Titans and all related characters belong to DC Comics

Chapter 4: Sister is a Four Letter Word

The Titans were enjoying a night on the board walk. Robin and Starfire were riding the Ferris Wheel, which meant that Raven and Cyborg were on Mask duty. After his little outing it was decided that to make sure he didn't wreck the city with his fun, he was to be under constant supervision. Starfire had no problem doing it as she enjoyed his antics, but for the rest of the team it was like being stuck with a hyperactive 5 year old that had eaten to much sugar. They had managed to distract the hyperactive hero with the arcade. All and all it was a fairly normal night, at least it was until a robotic squid attacked Starfire. The squid pulled Starfire up into the air and was taking her into the upper atmosphere. Suddenly the squid was hit and disabled by a purple blast of energy. Starfire looked at her savior and exclaimed,

"SISTER!" She flew over and hugged a person that aside from her black hair, could be her twin. They both came down on the pier and and Starfire introduced her sister,

"Friends this is my sister, Blackfire!" Everyone greeted Blackfire except The Mask who stood their staring dreamily at the girl. Blackfire asked,

"And who are you?" The Mask just smiled his usual wide smile and said,

"I'm glad you asked!" Mask then ran into the middle of the pier and began to sing,

"I..Gotcha with my winning smile,

I'm a living lesson in flare and style.." He was soon cut off by Cyborg, who clamped his metallic hand over Mask's mouth as Blackfire laughed at this. The Mask got free of Cyborg and walked up to the dark haired beauty and said in a British accent as he kissed her hand,

"The names Mask. The Mask." After a few minutes they Titans took Blackfire to their Tower.

"Nice place." Blackfire said as she plopped down on the couch, The Mask sat down next to her and said,

"Yeah I made it myself!" After a few minutes of chit chat with the other Titans Blackfire asked,

"So is there any fun clubs in this town?" The Mask jumped up and said,

"SURE! My favorite is the Coco Bongo! It's an exclusive club but I happen to have 6 passes!" Blackfire smiled and took one. The Mask then said,

"It's a formal club so.." Mask then zipped around the room and in a flash Robin and Cyborg were wearing suits, while Raven, Starfire, and Blackfire, wore dark blue, purple, and black dresses respectively.

"And now for yours truly!" The Mask said as he spun around in a green tornado. When he stopped he was dressed in a bright yellow suit, with a red and black polka dot tie, and a wide brimmed fedora.

"S-s-s-smoking! Now on to club!" The Mask exclaimed. At the club Everyone was having a good time mingling. All except Starfire, mainly due to her limited understanding of earth expressions. Blackfire however had every boy wrapped around her finger, however she was looking for something a little more fun the causing boys to trip over their own words. She looked over at Mask who was currently stuffing his face at the buffet. She walked over to him and whispered to him,

"Let's dance." The Mask then walked to the middle of the dance floor and yelled,

"LET'S ROCK THIS JOINT!" Soon the band started playing jazz music,

"HEY PACHUCO!" The band members yelled as The Mask grabbed Blackfire and began dancing. Everyone was watching the two dancers, everyone except Starfire who had walked outside for some air. She sighed as she began to walk back in but before she reached the door another robotic squid crashed her into the building disrupting Blackfire's and Mask's dance. The Mask saw the squid and changed into a pirate and threw a harpoon yelling,

"AAAARGH! IT'S THE KRAKKEN LADS!" The squid flew around the building crashing Mask through several tables, 2 support beams, and an ice sculpture.

"COME ON YA PATHETIC PIECE OF PLANKTON!" Mask yelled. The squid released Starfire who fell into a dumpster as Blackfire flew out and shot the robot disabling it with one hit.

"How'd you know where to hit it?" Robin asked as he ran up. Blackfire shrugged and said,

"Lucky shot?"Cyborg said,

"We could use luck like that! How'd you like to join the team?" Blackfire said with false surprise,

"Me a Teen Titan?" Starfire looked gasped with shock as she pulled herself from the dumpster.


	5. With Family like this Who Needs Enemies?

A Different Kind of Shape Shifter

The Mask and all related characters belong to Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema. Teen Titans and all related characters belong to DC Comics

Chapter 5: With Family like this Who Needs Enemies?

Soon after the Titans and Blackfire arrived back at back at the tower, Starfire went straight to her room and locked the door. She packed a bag and went to the roof,

"She will be a better Titan than I ever was." She said to herself. She floated in the air ready to leave a familiar voice caught her attention,

"You were just going to leave without saying goodbye?" She flew back down and dropped bag and said,

"Robin, I.." Before she could finish however an alien ship came up. A long green tentacle shot from it and grabbed Starfire pulling her into it. Robin shot a grapple line a climbed up to the ship. Robin swung up to the top and told the pilots,

"My friend stays here!" The red suited alien charged and threw a punch at the Boy Wonder, who ducked it and followed with a roundhouse kick. The alien was knocked into the control panel, causing the pilot to lose control of the ship sending it crashing down on the beach. The other Titans had followed them and ran up to the crash sight. The aliens got up as Robin told the Titans to get ready. The aliens walked forward and said,

"In the name of the Grand Centauri Empire, you are all under arrest!" The Mask then exclaimed,

"HEY! We're the good guys here! You can't be the good guys!" The Mask then changed into a cowboy and said in a southern accent, "THIS TOWN AIN'T BIG ENOUGH FER THE 2 OF US!"

"We are Centauri Police and that girl has committed high crimes across our system!" One of the aliens said pointing at Starifre.

"But I have never even been to the Centauri Moons!" Robin thought for a moment and remembered that her sister came through the Centauri System on her way to earth. Starfire then saw her sister flying away from the tower. Robin walked up to her and said,

"She won't get away with this Starfire." Starfire's eyes glowed as she said,

"No. She. Will not!" Starfire then flew full speed after her sister. When she reached her she said,

**"**Hello, sister." Blackfire was taken aback by the anger in Starfire's eyes as she said,

"Oh, you're mad. I know I should have told you I was leaving, but you know how I hate saying goodbyes and..." Starfire cut her off and said,

"You are a criminal and you were going to let me take your place in jail!" Blackfire shrugged casually and replied

"Well, yeah." Starfire's eyes glowed brighter as she said,

"You will give back what you have stolen and turn yourself over to the police!" Blackfire chuckled darkly as she replied,

"And what will you do if I don't?" Blackfire then shot a starbolt at her sister knocking her down and then unleashed a barrage of blasts. Starfire dodged them as she flew back up and blasted her sisters hand. Blackfire cackled and got ready to continue their battle until a chain wrapped her up. Starfire looked and saw a black haired, chalk white skinned, red eyed man in biker clothes on a flying motorcycle.

"HA HA! I got ya you little fragger! Those Centaurian's got a big bounty on yer head and The Main Man always collects!" The space biker said.

"Goodbye sister. Although you did betray and attack me it was nice to see you again!" Blackfire struggled against the bounty hunters chains as she said,

"Next time it won't be so nice I will get free and I will get..." Was all she could get out before she was bound and gagged by her captor.

"Nothin' I hate more than a noisy bastich! Hey Red look me up in a couple a years. Yer pretty easy on Ol' Lobo's eyes!" Starfire blushed a little at this, while The Mask who was currently on the ground looking at the whole thing with over sized binoculars exclaimed,

"HEY HE'S PUTTING THE MOVES ON STARFIRE! This looks like a job for..." He twirled around and changed into a green headed Superman with a green and yellow costume with an "SM" on his chest, "Super-cala-fragalistic-yaba-d aba-uber-Mask!"He then flew off toward the grungy alien biker who had just handed Blackfire over to the Centauri Police and collected his pay. As Lobo was just about to fly off he was knocked off his bike by Mask and hit the ground.

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA YOU FRAGGIN, GREEN HEADED, BASTICH?" Lobo roared as The Mask came down and said,

"YOU WERE PUTTING THE MOVES ON STARFIRE! I'm maybe, possibly, sometime, kinda, gonna go out with her at some point in the future!" Lobo stood silently for a few moments before bursting into laughter. After few minutes he said,

"Look Green Jeans. Yer friend is a real looker for sure, but a little on the young side fer the Main Man." The Mask then sighed with relief as he said,

"Well then I guess I'll let get on your way then." Lobo shook his head as he walked closer drawing the hook on the end of the chain wrapped around his arm,

"Nu uh. See you knocked me off my hog, and no one whose ever done that lived to tell about it!" The Mask got a stern look on his cartoonish face and walked up to the bounty hunter, looked him square in the eyes and said,

"Them sounds like fighting words!" Lobo replied,

"Yeah them's fighting words!" The Mask stepped back and drew a line in the dirt with his foot and said,

"I dare's ya to step over this line!" Lobo stepped. The Mask repeated this again and again until they reached a cliff

"Now whatever you do don't step over this one!" Lobo chuckled and stepped over it only to fall the cliff. The Mask laughed and walked back to his team, who were astonished that tactic actually worked. As they began to head home they heard a whistle and then the roar of an engine. They looked behind them as the saw Lobo on his bike who then said,

"Now. You die slow!" The Mask held up a sign that read 'How 'bout you end this chapter before I get murderized?'

**Sure thing Mask but you still have to fight Lobo.**

**Mask: DANG IT!**


	6. The Green and the Fragged

A Different Kind of Shape Shifter

The Mask and all related characters belong to Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema. Teen Titans, Lobo, and all related characters belong to DC Comics

Chapter 6: The Green and the Fragged

Lobo rammed Mask with his bike and sent him flying into the city. As Lobo chased after Mask, Robin said,

"We gotta take that maniac down!" Starfire grabbed Robins shoulder and said,

"That would be unwise Robin." Robin looked at her with a confused expression and asked,

"What do you mean Starfire? How bad could this guy be?" Starfire explained,

"The Legend of Lobo is one that inspires great terror in many species. It started on the planet Czarnia. The Czarnians were a peaceful race. Words such as hate, war, and fear were unknown to them, that is until HE was born. The baby terrorized the hospital ward and bit the fingers off a doctor. He was named Lobo which is ancient Khundian for 'He who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it'. When the baby grew into a young adult he wiped out his entire race. He became known as the 'Scourge of the Cosmos' and made a name for himself as the greatest bounty hunter in over 15 galaxies." Cyborg said beaming with confidence,

"Okay this guy sounds bad but that doesn't mean we can't take him!" Starfire shook her head and said,

"It is said that Lobo was able to bring near defeat to the Last Son of Krypton" Cyborg's enthusiasm faded as he said in disbelief,

"You mean he almost beat..." Was all he could say before he was cut off by Robin who said,

"It doesn't matter. We need to stop him before he or The Mask wrecks the whole city." The rest of the team nodded and headed for the city where it looked like World War III was taking place. Lobo was swinging his hooked chain around while The Mask was simply dancing around easily avoiding the hook, all the while infuriating Lobo. Finally Lobo pulled a large gun from his Space Hog and blasted The Mask. When the dust cleared Mask was unscathed. The Mask laughed and said,

"Missed me, missed me now you gotta kiss me!" The Mask then walked over to a water fountain and took a drink. As he did this water started squirting from various parts of his body. The Mask frowned and said,

"This proves nothing." Lobo had had enough and jumped on his Hog and deployed a large blade on the front of it. Lobo revved the engine and sped toward The Mask. The Mask changed into a Matador and held up a cape and stood with a blank expression on his cartoonish face as Lobo came ever closer. Just before Lobo ran Mask through with the blade The Mask stepped to one side revealing a stainless steel wall, which Lobo crashed into sending him flying off his Hog and down the street yelling,

"DIRTY ROTTEN FRAGGER!" Lobo flew down the street and in between the Titans who had just arrived. The Mask zipped past his team and reached the point Lobo was headed for, now dressed as a green headed Popeye. He twisted his right arm again and again until it resembled a spring and threw a punch at Lobo causing the alien to spin back the way he came. Lobo slammed into the blade that was sticking out of the wall he crashed into earlier, impaling him. The rest of the Titans looked in shock at this. The Mask had just killed someone! The rest of the team walked over to Mask to either reprimand or kick him from the team. But as they reached him they heard a deep laugh coming from behind them. They turned and saw Lobo pull himself from the blade, blood pouring from his chest. Everyone's eyes widened as they watched the massive wound on the bounty hunter's chest heal completely in a matter of seconds! Lobo walked toward them and said,

"First you knock me off my Hog. Then you wreck my Hog. And now you ruined my favorite jacket! So now I'm not just gonna frag you Green Head! I'M GONNA FRAG EVERY BASTICH ON THIS FRAGGING PLANET!" The Mask walked up and said in a baby voice,

"Gee Mista Wobo. I'm weally sowwy! Here's a pwesent!" The Mask handed Lobo a gift wrapped package. Against his better judgment Lobo snatched it away from Mask and read the card,

"To the Biggest Bad Ass in the Universe." Lobo smirked and opened the gift revealing a bomb that had "LOSER!" in bold letters on it. Lobo glared at the green headed loon and said,

"I hate you." The bomb went off leaving a very charred Lobo standing in a crater. Lobo roared and began to charge toward The Mask but a green force field caught him and shoved his Hog inside it with him. Lobo looked at his captor and yelled,

"GARDNER YOU FRAGGER!" Everyone looked and say a red haired man dressed in a green vest with a Green Lantern symbol on the left side.

"Yeah it's me you dumbbell! You ain't supposed to be on Earth ya nimrod! So let's get ya back to the legally required 50 light years away." Lobo struggled to get free as he said,

"THIS AIN'T OVER GREEN HEAD! NOT BY A LONG SHOT!" Lobo then had a green energy muzzle over his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. Time for little bounty hunters to be quiet." the red haired Lantern said as he flew off. Cyborg said as he was still looking up where the Lantern had been,

"Well that happened." Raven said as she began to walk off,

"I'm going to bed and pretend this whole night was a dream." Everyone agreed to this plan and headed home.

**I know I said no more solo Mask fight's but I couldn't figure out a way for them to really help. I mean when it's a guy that can go toe-to-toe with Superman man how can Mask not need to handle it? **


	7. Welcome to Mask's Nightmare

A Different Kind of Shape Shifter

The Mask and all related characters belong to Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema. Nightmare on Elm St. and all related characters belong to New Line Cinema. Teen Titans and all related characters belong to DC Comics

Author's Note: Okay I've been trying to decide what to do for a chapter 7, but some news gave me inspiration! Freddy Kruger has been announced as the new DLC character for Mortal Kombat! Now since I've already done a Freddy parody in chapter 5 I thought why not a whole chapter of a parody? This will follow the basic premise of the episode "Fear Itself" but instead of Raven freaking out at a scary movie it's Mask. Also this one is dedicated to the biggest supporter of this story and fellow Freddy fan Mary Sue Lover, this ones for you dude!

Chapter 7: Welcome to Mask's Nightmare

The Titans were more than ready for a quiet movie night. After just defeating the lamest villain ever that went by the name Control Freak who's whole thing was a magic remote. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven sat on the couch as they waited for The Mask to arrive with the movie. It was his night to pick and usually all he picked were Jim Carrey movies, so it was a surprise to the team that he picked the Nightmare on Elm Street remake.

"Uh, Mask are you sure about this? I mean you said yourself you don't like horror that much." Robin said as he looked at the DVD case. The Mask just chuckled and replied,

"Well yeah, I don't really like other horror movies but I Freddy is great!" He then put the DVD in and jumped on the couch as the opening credits rolled. Everyone was terrified, even Robin was having a hard time stomaching the movie. After the film ended the entire team sat around in silent terror. Robin was the first to say something,

" I've fought psychotic villains, robot commandos and giant oozing monsters, but _that_ is the scariest thing I have ever seen. But it was so awesome!" The team then began talking about how great the movie was. Even Starfire thought the horrific film was good. Everyone went on and on about the movie. Everyone except Mask and Raven. Raven was just being her usual quiet self, while The Mask was abnormally silent.

"Well I don't know abut you guys but I'm hitting the sack." Mask said as he quickly exited the room. The rest of the team was confused by Mask's odd behavior, well odd for him. The rest of the Titans followed Mask's lead and also went to bed.

Cyborg was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Soon he was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on his door. He mumbled various curse words as he sleepily walked over to his door and opened it, but no one was there.

"Stupid Mask." He mumbled as he turned around to head back to bed. But when he turned his saw that he was in some kind of factory. He looked around trying to figure out how he got there. Suddenly he then heard children singing in a very creepy manner,

"1,2 Stanny's coming for you.

3,4 Better board up your door.

5,6 Grab your bats and sticks,

7,8 Should've stayed up late.

9,10 NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!" Cyborg was then grabbed by robotic tentacles and strapped to an operating table. He was restrained in such a way that he could only slightly turn his head. Suddenly he heard footsteps. He looked and saw a man wearing a dark green hockey mask, black fedora, a dirty yellow and green stripped sweater, black pants, and a tattered brown trench coat. The man raised his right hand and 4 metal claws sprang from his knuckles. The masked figure chuckled darkly and said,

"Let's see if you got a heart Tin Man!" The masked figure then swiped his claws across Cyborgs chest. Cyborg then woke up in panic. Looking around he saw he was in his room. He then heard Starfire screaming and rushed to investigate. As he ran he felt an uneasy feeling build in his stomach as he reached Starfire's room as Raven and Robin came up as well. When they entered the room the found Starfire in her bed curled up in the fettle position crying.

"What happened Starfire?" Robin asked as he crouched down to her level.

**Starfire's Room 5 minutes earlier: **

Starfire had just changed into her night gown and climbed into bed. Soon she drifted off to peaceful slumber, which was quickly disrupted by the sound of something coming from her closet. She got up to investigate. She opened her closet and saw nothing but still heard an odd noise so she leaned in closer. She was soon pulled in by something and fell into a dark abyss as she heard children sing,

"1,2 Stanny's coming for you.

3,4 Better board up your door.

5,6 Grab your bats and sticks,

7,8 Should've stayed up late.

9,10 NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!" When she landed she looked around and saw that she was in a Gordainian ship. She was very scared now, as she saw a Gordainian appear from nowhere.

"You knew we'd come back!" Terrified, Starfire ran and bumped into a man with a green hockey mask. She looked at him curiously before his mask turned into a snake's face and hissed at her. She screamed and began to run as the masked man called after her in an inhuman voice,

"Why are you screaming? I HAVEN'T EVEN GOT YOU YET!" She then felt cold metal run across her back and the tearing of fabric. Starfire then woke up screaming.

**Starfire's Room 5 minutes later:**

After Starfire had calmed down she told her friends about her nightmare. Cyborg then said that the same man was in his nightmare as well, and pointed to the scratches on his chest. Starfire felt around on her back and found for long holes in her night gown. Everyone was rightly shocked but seeing as it was almost 5 in the moring decided to stay up.

"Robin what is happening?" Starfire asked in a fear filled voice. Robin merely shook his head and replied,

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out."


	8. Time Keeps on Slipping

A Different Kind of Shape Shifter

The Mask and all related characters belong to Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema. Teen Titans and all related characters belong to DC Comics

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys, I've been working on another story and between school I haven't had much time to think about this one. But I'm back and ready to bring you more hilarity!

Chapter 8: Time Keeps on Slipping

After 2 nights of dealing with the sinister Stanny, Robin figured out that it was The Mask who was having nightmares brought on by the movie, that were causing his powers to affect everyone's dreams. Needless to say, Mask wasn't allowed to watch horror movies anymore. All and all things had pretty much returned to normal. Starfire had even decided to celebrate a Tameranian holiday with her friends. Starfire grabbed many colorful bags and silver beaded necklaces, and headed toward the living area of the tower. She opened the door and happily announced,

"Happy Blorthog!" Starfire then noticed that everyone wasn't in a very celebratory mood. Robin was listening to loud rap music, Raven was reading, and Mask and Cyborg were fighting over what to watch on TV.

"I WANNA WATCH LOONEY TUNES!" The Mask yelled as he tried to pry the remote from Cyborg's metallic hand.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! I WAS HERE FIRST, AND I'M WATCHING THE GAME!" Cyborg yelled back at Mask who had just gotten the remote from Cyborg and began to run around the room as the robotic teen chased him. Starfire tried to offer one of her necklaces to Mask but he was to busy trying to avoid Cyborg's fists. Starfire tried again with Raven but was met with a glare.

"Robin can the music be a little louder? I can still hear myself think." Raven asked in a sarcastic tone. Starfire then tried to offer a necklace to Robin, but he snapped back at Raven,

"I only turned the music up to drown out the yelling!" Starfire was stunned at the sudden outburst, as Mask and Cyborg kept running around, knocking into her and breaking one of her necklaces. Everyone stopped what they when Starfire shouted "Stop!". As soon as she collected herself, Starfire said,

"Friends must not behave this way! Do you wish to invite the Reckmas?" The Mask looked at he blankly before saying,

"Um, bless you?" Starfire sighed and said,

"On my world the Reckmas means, "The Drifting", when close friends drift apart and the friendship dies." The rest of the Titans reassured her that everything was fine and that it was just typical problems roommates deal with from time to time, Before the matter could be discussed any further an alarm went off and the Titans headed off to stop a robbery at the museum.

At the museum they saw a man with golden armor about to steal an extremely valuable clock. But just as the thief was about to grab the clock, The Mask ran up dressed as a tour guide and said,

"Please, no touching the exhibits!" Mask then pulled out a "NO TOUCHING" sign and smacked the thief away. Once he regained his bearings, the thief looked at the young heroes surrounding him.

"Ah, the Teen Titans. I've read historical records about you, and now you're history!" The man the shot at them with shoulder lasers. The team rushed him but he threw up a force field knocking them away. The thief quickly grabbed the clock and opened a time portal. Starfire tried to stop him but went into the portal with him. After a short struggle in the time stream, Starfire damaged his time suit and in a blinding flash of light found herself in snow. She looked around and saw the Tower but in a state of extreme disrepair. She entered and was promptly attack by robotic drones. She easily destroyed them, but as she did a voice called out,

"HEY! WHO'S WRECKING MY STUFF!" Starfires eyes widened as she saw and older and very damaged Cyborg walk into the room. Cyborg just stared at her in disbelief and said,

"Starfire you haven't aged a day!" Starfire was very confused, but Cyborg explained that she had been missing for 20 years after their battle with the thief now known as Warp. He then said the Titans broke up shortly after, and that his parts were obsolete so he couldn't leave the Tower. Starfire believed warp caused this and decided to find the other Titans to help her get back to the past. Cyborg told her were to find The Mask and Raven but he had lost touch with Robin a long time ago.

Starfire arrived at the apartment building building Cyborg said The Mask lived at. She found the apartment knocked on the door. A man with messy brown hair and brown eyes, that was wearing a dull gray suit, answered the door.

"Starfire? Is that you?" The man asked with wide eyes. Starfire nodded and asked,

"Who are you? I was told The Mask lived here." The man quickly rushed her into the apartment and said,

"I am The Mask or used to be anyway. My name's Stanley Ipkiss." Starfire was shocked to say the least. Stanley explained that after the Titans broke up he tried to be a solo hero but without someone to direct him, The Mask did more harm than good. Soon he decided to just retire, though he still kept the mask so no one else could use it. After saying that he couldn't help her, she left very disheartened.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
